


Death of a Fantasy

by inmate23



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Inspired by S3 spoilers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Red & Lizzie still on the run, not Tom Keen friendly, not overly serious, perhaps slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmate23/pseuds/inmate23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation, I'd like to see happen sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> First an apology to those who read my other Blacklist AU story and are still waiting for a continuation. I'm sorry for keeping you in suspense for so long but I can assure you I'm writing it, even though it's been ages with no update. Endings were always hard for me to write and I'm also writing two other stories and have three different scenarios battling for dominance in my head but I'm getting there. Anyway, this is really short but something I needed out of my system after watching 3x04.

A former FBI agent Elizabeth Keen a.k.a. Masha Rostova and currently the Number one on the FBI’s Most Wanted List, was standing inside the abandoned airplane hangar. Her hands were raised above her head in a position of surrender to the man who had a gun aimed at her, the man known as Tom Keen a.k.a. Jacob Phelps.

“Lizzie, you are pathetic and so predictable! I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist and call me again.” He laughed, an evil glint flashed in his eyes. “You are still pining for the man who never existed. I was always the greatest actor, I could sell you anything! You know, I was tempted for a whole 8 seconds to really help you but that bounty on your head was far too appealing. Sorry, babe.”

Instead of being worried or afraid, as he expected her to, Liz came forward and stopped a foot away from him, a wide and smug smile slowly appearing on her face.

He frowned in confusion, his eyebrows raised in momentary surprise.

“No, Tom, you’re the one who’s pathetic.” She spoke up, a smile still lingering on her face. “You think I’d fall for your innocent man routine again? Nice try, thanks for playing.”

She turned her head slightly to the side, unconsciously mirroring one of Red’s moves, to stare right in the direction of the entrance, where the sound of footsteps was getting closer.

“Is it done?” She shouted in that direction, “I really can’t stand hearing another thing out of his mouth.”

Tom’s stare followed hers and pretty soon he saw Raymond Reddington, walking confidently inside the hangar. He was as usual impeccably dressed, his signature fedora covering his head. His gait was a little slow due to a recent injury, sustained after a near miss with the Cabal’s assassins. He has a Remington shotgun in one hand aimed at Tom, while he uses the other to quickly remove the spare gun from his holster and throws it over to Liz. She caught it in her hand and without taking her eyes off Tom swiftly pointed it in his direction.

It’s too fast for Tom to react due to shock but he still kept his weapon trained on Liz.

Red tilted his head and gave her a small but affectionate smile. “All clear and Mr Kaplan took care of the rest. You were right, Elizabeth, it was easy.”

He then turned to smile smugly at Tom. “Weeks ago, you were safely away on your boat to God-knows-where but then you came back. Did you know that Cooper called me, asked for the best way to find Karakurt? I couldn’t offer the help of my contacts as Lizzie and I needed them during our manhunt. So my dear Lizzie here had a thought, what’s the best way to kill two birds, with one stone? She called him and gave him your last known number. It took some persuading though, what with you being responsible for Meera Malik’s death and his attack, among other things. Eventually he agreed. We knew you took the bait when you sent her your new contact information and sent a message to call you at that Chinese restaurant.”

Red noticed his eyes straying nervously to the entrance. “Ah, I’m afraid, you’re on your own. It’s hard to find good help these days, isn’t it, Tom? No sense of loyalty among long-time abusers and mass murderers.” Tom’s expression went pale, his hand aimed at Liz, was starting too shake.

“Oh you should see your face now!” Red shook his head in amusement. “I so wish I had a camera!”

“It’s Jacob! My name is Jacob Phelps!” ” He gritted out angrily, trying to regain some semblance of control.

“No, it isn’t, not anymore! It’s Tom Keen, no matter what your real name was. You deceived me, created this fantasy for me. But you finally made a mistake, you underestimated me, Tom. I can be a good actress too, when I want to. It was so easy to play you.”

“I thought it was a magnificent performance.” Red added.

She smiled fondly and nodded at Red. “Red, would you be so kind?”

“For you Lizzie, always, but I thought I’d give you the honors. It was your plan after all. To get your life back you needed to kill the fantasy, once and for all. It is your decision on the method and conclusion.”

Liz glared at Tom. “Time’s up, babe and another thing, always hated it when you called me Lizzie. Only a few people closest to me, can ever call me that and you are not it.”

She pulled the trigger and shot him in the thigh. And as she watched him fall down, grasping his wound with both hands and gasping in pain, she got a sudden image of déjà vu but this time she felt relief.

Red walked over to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder and asked if she was okay? When she nodded, he squeezed her shoulder in support and walked closer to Tom and shot him once more in the other leg.

Liz rolled her eyes, a small smile formed on her lips. “You couldn’t resist, could you?”

He gives her a mock innocent look. “What? You know you can never be too careful, Lizzie. Just making sure that the rat has no means of escaping.” Red moved even closer towards the slumped body on the floor and leaned over it, then nodded firmly. “Definitely out cold. I’m sure Agent Ressler will be very pleased with his new present, he’ll find a nice federal hole somewhere with his name on it. Perhaps even one he can share with Karakurt.”

The sound of sirens was soon heard in the distance. Liz hurried over to Red and took his hand to pull him towards the exit. “Speak of the devil. Time to leave.”

“As you wish, sweetheart.” Red managed to say, before being dragged outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not exactly pleased with this but I thought I'd at least post it here to archive it. If you feel like it, let me know if it works for you or not, even if you hated it, I love constructive comments. No pressure, thanks for reading at least. :-)


End file.
